Heidi Griffin
Hello! I am Heidi, daughter of the Griffin from the story of the same name. I want to follow my destiny since nothing bad really happens to me. All that happens to me is that someone would prick out a feather from my tail. I know where many things are located in Ever After High and Headmaster Grimm would be mad if i were to spill a particular cup of beans and let the cat out of the bag on where something in particular is-- i have said too much. I am very confused, since my mother is the Griffin's wife, i must have someone for me in my story..... but.... It would have to be a sibling of mine because then they would be the child of the Griffin's wife and.... That would be an inbred relationship. Do they have a prince charming who would have to give up his prince destiny to be my husband or.... I dont really understand. Portrayers Voice is unknown. Her Live action portrayer would be Hailey Kiyoko. Character Personality Like most griffins,Heidi is feirce, loyal, friendly, understanding, and on the line of adventure. She understands why some students would want to be rebels, because she thinks no one should ever be forced to die or be evil. She is very loud mouthed and annoying at times, but can be calm and soothing if she wants to be. And she also falls asleep like Briar on occasion at random times, but to wake her up is to just tug on the feathers of her tail. She is a royal, but she chooses to be a rebel. She doesnt let anyone tell her what to do, with the exception of her destiny. When she gets angry or threatened, all Hell breaks loose. She has a very nasty and short temper. She is not the type of girl you would want to mess around with. Appearance Appearance when Human Heidi has light brown hair, yellow eyes, tan skin, a lion-leopard tail,awesome, wonderful, cool, radical eagle wings, talon like nails, and red lips. Appearance when a Griffin Heidi has light brown feathers, like her hair, on her top half of her body. She would have sharper yellow eyes, and a very sharp beak. She would have a pair of leopard ears on the top of her head. Her other half of her body would be the bottom half of a leopard. She also has the wings of an awesome, spectacular, amazing eagle and she has a lion like leopard tail. Story The Griffin How Heidi Came into it It is spectalated that Heidi's mother, who was mentioned in the story as the Griffin's wife, must have been a human. So one day, the wife and the Griffin wanted to have a child of their own. So they went to Baba Yaga for a spell to give them a child. Baba Yaga gave the wife a spell to turn her into a griffin, like her lover. So.... you know what happened and Heidi was born. Relationships Family Heidi is daughter of the Griffin. She loves her father very much and they know where everything is. Friends Heidi is friends with some Royals and Rebels, she wanted to be part of the Readah Girls but they didnt allow Hybrids or Monsters like her. She hangs out with Briar Beauty, but has a bid of a disliking for Apple White at times, especially when she shows off and calls Heidi a monsterous beast. But she is friends with Griffin Garden Romance She says she is meant to locate and find things, not love. She was told in her destiny that she would have a husband, most likely by a Prince Charming having a son born for her story's purpose, being the Griffin's spouse. More About Heidi Normal Diet Heidi always jokes around by saying "I can really go for a damsel in distress right now as the appitizer" causing everyone to get scared by her, but she talks them out of being scared of her since she wouldnt eat a human---or would she? She has a thing for raw or medium rare steak. Notes *Heidi's name was chosen because its a german name Gallery Heidi.png|Basic Category:Royals Category:Mishachu Tubby's OCS Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent Category:Work in progress